fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Paulus
Paulus is one of the generals of Friege who led the attack on Tahra. He did not agree with the Empire's assault, but nevertheless decided to attack after Rist was killed by the Liberation Army. Paulus seems to harbor some doubts against the actions of Bloom's regime, but he is still loyal to the cause. In the end, Thracia's intervention in the affair puts an end to Paulus' reluctant invasion of the city, Paulus possibly getting killed or captured in the process. In Game Stats Overall Paulus is a powerful unit overall, having a good mix of stats, 4 leadership stars, and two great weapon choices. He is the first Baron the player encounters, and his Magic stat is higher than that of a General, but not high enough to grant him immunity to Sleep. Paulus starts off in a well-fortified area, guarded by several Knights with Killer Lances, a Bishop armed with siege magic, and an Iron Arch. He is far from the starting point, only reachable by air or directly through a large force of knights, and Thracian Dragon Knights will spawn near him late into the mission. For most players, Paulus could be considered a permanent fixture on the map,for all intents and purposes. Conventional means of warfare will only work if the player has an overwhelmingly powerful group of characters. The player will need to have Dean brave Paulus' formation to obtain the extremely useful Dragon Lance, so some alternative measure should be used. Thankfully, Paulus formation features a substantial vulnerability that can be exploited to ruthless effect. The nearby house is out of the attack range of the Iron Arch, and because the Bishop cannot move, the Bishop will be forced to attack any unit standing on the house directly. If the player can put Paulus to sleep, he or she can warp a single high-end unit with a Crusader Scroll and Vantage onto the house and take out the entire force. One such unit would be Dean himself, as he will automatically equip the Dragon Lance if he visits the house while unarmed. If the player is incapable of putting Paulus to sleep, the player can instead elect to Rescue Dean on the same turn. If neither option is available, the player may be able to drain the enemy's weapon uses before sending Dean to get the lance before doubling out of Paulus' attack range via Canto. Whatever the case, once Paulus is dead, all reinforcements prior to those seen on turn 8 will be halted. Players should consider this before killing Paulus, as the many, many knights that spawn over the first six turns of the mission give great EXP. Quotes Etymology Paulus is named after Friedrich Paulus, a German WWII general who tried to take Stalingrad, but failed. Paulus was captured by Russia's forces moments after he received word that he had been promoted to Field Marshal. After his capture, he would go on to be a major critic of the Nazi regime. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters